moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Daffy Duck's Quackbusters
Daffy Duck's Quackbusters is a 1988 Looney Tunes film with a compilation of classic Warner Bros. cartoon shorts and animated bridging sequences, starring Daffy Duck. It is the final Looney Tunes project in which Mel Blanc had been involved. Released on September 24 1988. Synopsis The film begins with the toon Daffy Dilly. Street corner salesman Daffy tries to make a pitch to reclusive billionaire and "ailng buzzsaw baron" J.P. Cubish (a dog)---who has offered wealth to anyone who can make him laugh---only to be stymied by Cubish's butler (also a dog). Eventually driving off the butler, Daffy becomes Cubish's jester, taking uncounted pies in the face while Cubish laughs uproariously. After Cubish's death soon afterward, Daffy inherits the Cubish fortune, under the proviso that he use the money to provide honest service to the community. The now-wealthy Daffy derides the idea ("What a rube!" he says of Cubish), but his deceased benefactor returns as a ghost, making wads from Daffy's pile of money vanish until Daffy agrees to uphold the terms. The irked Daffy vows to use the money to wipe out ghosts (ala Ghostbusters) such as Cubish. Setting himself up as a "Paranormalist at Large," Daffy persuades Bugs Bunny to appear in commercials, then hires Porky Pig (accompanied by Sylvester) as an underling; Cubish continues to make money vanish whenever Daffy seems to be operating dishonestly. Although Daffy successfully exorcises the ghosts possessing a lady duck, he discovers that Cubish has stripped his money down to his last million. He then receives a call from Porky, who is returning with Sylvester from an assignment to Dry Gulch, and Daffy reassigns him to the Superstition Mountains, much to Sylvester's chargin. Daffy then calls up Bugs, who is leaving following his encounter with Count Blood Count, and together they go up against Hugo the Abominable Snowman, with Hugo repeatedly mistaking Daffy for a rabbit. When the city is swept with reports of a tiny elephant (from Punch Trunk), Daffy, presuming it mere hysteria, hopes to profit by soothing the public with his "expert" testimony. However, the elephant turns up on Daffy's own broadcast, making him a laughingstock. When Daffy decides to blame the debacle on the absent Porky, Cubish takes away the last of the money. Egghead appears as a singing telegrahm, announcing to Daffy that he is being repossessed. After the repo crew takes away his belongings, Daffy gets envicted and his building gets knocked down (with Daffy still in it). In the epilogue, Bugs is shown enjoying his vacation in Palm Springs and reading about Daffy's downfall, and Porky and Sylvester are stranded in the Superstition Mountains, with Sylvester as cowardly as ever. After a shot of Cubish's grave, it is revealed that Daffy is back where he started, as a street corner salesman. Unfortunately, when Daffy earns a dollar bill, it instantly vanishes (this seems to imply that Cubish's curse has beckoned Daffy). The film ends with Daffy screaming, "Cubish!" Film segments in order * Night of the Living Duck (opening sequence). This is exclusive to this film * Daffy Dilly (used at beginning when Daffy tries to get to Cubish) * The Prize Pest (1951) (used when Daffy recruits Porky) * Water, Water Every Hare (1952) (Used for the Paranormalists At Large commercials) * Hyde and Go Tweet (1960) (Silvester encounters Tweety, who changes into a monster without him realising it) * Claws for Alarm (1954) (Porky and Sylvester's Dry Gulch assignment) * The Duxorcist (1987) (Daffy's first assignment, which was successful). This is also exclusive to this film * Transylvania 6-5000 (1963) (Bugs' Transylvania assignment) * Abominable Snow Rabbit (1961) (Bugs and Daffy's Himalayas assignment) * Punch Trunk (1953) (a miniature elephant wanders through town, having many encounters with various people, with only a drunk man not expressing any shock whatsoever) * Jumpin' Jupiter (1955) (seen in epilogue, identified as the Superstition Mountains) Censorship *When Cartoon Network aired this film, the part where Daffy offers Billy Beer with each purchase of a car was cut. Also cut were some of the noose gags shown in Claws for Alarm. See also *List of animated feature films *List of package films *Daffy Duck External links * * Category:1988 films Category:Looney Tunes films Category:Package films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films